the happy ending
by httphoodmills
Summary: She had the same vision on his tattoo she had years ago, that's how she knew it was him. His doppleganger had the tattoo on his other arm, it meant something different to him. She felt tears almost slip from her eyes as she whispered "Robin?" And he turned around. It was him.


**Hi guys!  
So this is for my secret valentine, the sweet LariskaPargitay on twitter.  
The request was anything oq with madarcher in the background.  
I do hope i met your expectations my friend **

.::.

"I still think we should get some sort of council to help rule, i happily accepted the title as the good queen but now that all the realms are united, i am not familiar with every realm's culture and i don't want people to give that up, so i would need some sort of council to help guide me." She said to Snow as they were surrounded by the most powerful leaders from which realm.

A few hours ago, Regina Mills had been crowned Good Queen of the newly united realm and she hadn't stopped smiling since then.

She never expected to want that.

When she became queen for the first time, she was too young, overwhelmed and she had been pressured into doing it. Obviously the part where her own mother had killed the man she loved for her to accept her new role didn't help either.

But with time, she had learned how to do her job and put aside the pain and misery of being alone and manipulated, she had loved being a leader, being in charge and ruling. Now she had a chance to do it the right way and to show a good example, she liked that.

Still, she knew that she couldn't risk getting overwhelmed by the weight of it all like it happened last time and giving her all the keys to be the one and only ruler was a great honor but a risk. Which is why she decided that she'd feel better with the help of a council formed by the most powerful leaders of all the realms, unfortunately for her, Snow had started to believe in her a bit more than she should and was sure she could do it all by herself.

She could see her former enemy open her mouth to speak but Henry interrupted. Her Henry.

"Mom? Can i talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded, quickly excused herself and followed him through the Castle until she reached her former room. Softly, Henry hugged her. "Henry what's… what's happening?"

"There's a surprise for you inside Mom." She could see tears in his eyes, she could now officially say she was worried. "From Aunt Zelena."

Regina frowned. "Zelena? But she's… here, i.."

"She left a few hours ago," interrupted Henry seeing her confusion. "You see, we've been planning this for months in secret. We knew we needed more powers that just hers, like a full moon for example, which is why we organised your coronation tonight."

Logically, his explanation should calm her down and make everything clearer, yet she found herself even more confused. "A full moon what… i'm guessing it's a spell but what kind of spell needs that much energy?"

To that, Henry just shrugged. "You'll see when you get inside." He then kissed her cheek and left. Not giving her a proper chance for more question.

She took a deep breath.

Whatever was inside, she knew it was a good thing. She trusted her son would look after her and he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, besides, Zelena had changed and she knew she didn't want to hurt her anymore.

She straightened her dress and opened the door.

That's when she saw him.

He was pouring himself something to drink, she could cry at the irony.

Or she could just cry because she had a chance to see this again.

She had the same vision on his tattoo she had years ago, that's how she knew it was him. His doppleganger had the tattoo on his other arm, it meant something different to him.

She felt tears almost slip from her eyes as she whispered "Robin?"

And he turned around.

It was him.

A smile on his face, dimples on display, somehow more handsome than ever. "Milady…"

She didn't know who made the first move, she only knew that secondes later they were in each other's embrace and crying.

"She brought you back…" Regina whispered, "How..how did she even.." She was aware of the sobbing, but she didn't care. In front of her was the man she had missed for 26 years, the other part of her soul, the man who sacrificed himself for her. She was allowed vulnerability.

"I don't know," he said honestly, "all i remember was jumping in front of you, then… us, talking in a tavern but somehow… i knew it wasn't real."

Her dream, she realised.

Up until now she had thought it was only a dream but it wasn't, he truly had found the way to be there for her when she needed without even knowing how.

"Then i remember laying on that bed," he continued, showing her the bed she used to sleep in as the queen. "Zelena's face over mine, telling me not to freak out." She couldn't help it, she let a chuckle escape. Her sister truly had issues interacting with other people. "Then she explained everything, that she brought me back for you and she had to get back to New York to be with her husband, promising that you would help me catch up but that i had been dead for years, next thing i knew Henry came in, hugged me and ran to get you. Zelena left a couple of minutes ago."

She was still crying.

How did she ever redeemed herself enough to get the love of her life back she had no idea, didn't even think she truly deserved it to be honest but here he was. Back to life, back to her.

"I missed you so much." She said, whispering. "You missed so much, but i'd be so glad to help you catch up." If she smiled any more through her tears, she thought her cheeks would actually hurt.

"With pleasure." He was smiling too, "But first…"

He kissed her.

The way she had missed for years, the way she dreamed about, the way only he could.

It's that thought that made tears flow ever more and a soft moan escaped her lips.

But Robin, ever so caring Robin pulled away the moment he felt her tears. "Are you okay?"

"I am," she answered, and for the first time in a long time, she truly meant it. She had everything she ever wanted beside her. "Just... " She took a deep breath, trying to reign her emotions in. "Do that again. Kiss me again. Please."

He did.

For a long while, all they did was just that.

Kissing, hugging, exchanging reassuring words of love and longing. She couldn't wait for them to reconnect, rediscover one another after so much time apart, for them to start the rest of their lives together.

"How are my children?" Asked Robin when they finally felt like they could take their time, like everything was okay.

Regina smiled, "Your daughter is… amazing, she grew up to be just like you, you know. She carried your legacy."

"Is she…" She knew what he wanted to know.

"Yes, she's here. With her fiancé and her father in-law." She touched his jaw, still having difficulties grasping the fact that this wasn't a dream. It was real. "So is Roland. You'll be so proud of him too…"

"Can we… go see them?" He asked, hesitantly. Though he shouldn't.

"We can. Obviously. There's so much you need to know Robin, so much you missed, and i also changed what if..." They kissed, again. She didn't think she could ever give that up again, no matter what. Yet, she was still scared. What if she had changed too much? What if he didn't want to be with her anymore? They had so much to talk about, so much to sort out;

"We can sort everything out, i know we will get through it all, but Regina i love you and i'm so ready to work through whatever we need to and make it work."

She felt her heart beat faster. They never had time to say those words before, she regretted it from the moment she hugged his lifeless body the day he died to this day, and here he was, just saying them as if he had told them over and over again. Words have little meaning when your actions speak for yourself, but now it was out and clear in the air and she felt like she couldn't keep it in either. "I love you too."

He kissed her again and put his forehead against her, closing his eyes to enjoy the comfort her presence was giving him. "We're here now, and this is true." He added, smiling.

Recognising his words, she smiled too.

It seemed years and years later, a few curse later, these words were truer than ever.

She had no idea how he could do that, how he could calm her down and ease her worries with just a few words but he could. He absolutely could. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at him, put her hand on his cheek and said, "Let's go see your children."

.::.

In the reception hall, people were starting to leave.

The party had been going on for a while now and most people only wished to see the actual coronation, now that they did and paid their respect to their new queen, they wished to go home to their family and spend a quiet evening.

But for those who wished to celebrate a bit longer, Henry and Emma decided to put on some music and keep a space to dance. Alice was only discovering Storybrooke, in a way, it felt very similar to Hyperion Heights except with different people. Less cursed people.

She now understood what Robyn meant by "warm hugs and apple pie", every person upon knowing who she was just welcomed her with open arms and now that she had her father by her side, she finally felt like she had found a home.

As a new music started to play, she squealed.

For once, for the first time since she came in, she recognised a song at a party she attended to. It wasn't much, but it made her feel like she was starting to build a life here, with the love of her life, her father and friends… Which, after being isolated for so long, meant the world to her.

Speaking of the love of her life.

Here she was, chatting away with Roland who she learned earlier was her dad's other child who left for the enchanted forest when she was only a baby. Luckily for her, he came back a few days ago, surprising everyone and she finally got to meet him. She knew their relationship started a bit rocky, but from what she could see they were getting along. Good.

As she saw Roland leave, she approached Robyn from behind and put her hand around her waist, her head on her shoulder. "Hello my love, want to dance with me? Finally a song that i know!"

Robyn chuckled, agreed almost immediately.

As they joined the dancefloor, A Thousand Miles from Vanessa Carlton started playing.

This song fit them, somehow. They both adventurous, both loved to travel and somehow knew they'd cross worlds and realms for each other.

As they dance, Alice looked at her lover and could see something was in her mind. "What is it? I can see something's on your mind."

"It's nothing", Answered Robyn, shaking her head, "It's just… Roland told me that my dad used to teach him archery and i just… i can't help but wonder, if he taught me as well…"

Smiling softly, Alice put her hand on her cheek and said, "You would be just as good as you are now."

They shared another smile and danced again, intending to enjoy their night fully.

.::.

As they reached the reception hall, Robin stopped Regina.

He could not believe he was there, looking at her, holding her.

And it was real.

He took a look at the hall, then back to her and said "There are… many people i want to see again and hug, and i intend to do that but my children… they are my top priority and i… i mean, if they are okay about that… i'd like to see them first? Before we go in?"

Regina smiled and nodded knowingly, kissed him softly. "i'll go get them." she put her forehead against his smiled again, and left.

It seemed like she didn't know how to stop ever since he saw her again, honestly neither did he.

He sat down to the nearest bench and just observed. This big Castle, here, in Storybrooke.

He would lie if he said he wasn't curious about how it all happened. He did had an intuition his soulmate had something to do with it.

He was in the middle of reminding himself of how life was back before he died when suddenly, a young woman, blond with glasses appeared in front of him. She looked familiar but he just couldn't quite get how he knew her.

She seemed surprised to see him, eyeing him suspiciously then asked "Who are you?"

He didn't know if he should laugh, or cry, or both. He had apparently been dead for so long she probably had no idea who he was. "I, uh… I'm waiting for Regina she… I used to live here but i.."

"No way." She simply said, crossing her arms taking a step to her left near the tree. "I've lived here almost my entire life, i practically know everybody. I'd know you."

He chuckled, "Yeah, that's the thing, i died, years ago, i don't know exactly when, but maybe…"

She takes a step forward, still frowning. As a gesture of good faith he does the same, putting his face into the light and suddenly he hears a fill her eyes and she immediately back down.

That's when she surprised him.

In the blink of an eye, she took the bow she had hidden behind the tree and aimed at him. Not shaking one bit. So, she was an archer. Interesting. Firmly, she held his eyes. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He knew she was serious.

Somehow, he could just feel it.

So he raised his hands in a surrendering gesture and said "I'm Robin. Robin Hood."

He decided to be honest, without really knowing why, she reminded me of him.

"That's impossible." She simply said, smirking. "I am Robin Hood. The man you're pretending to be is dead."

"Wait, what?" Confusion clouded his mind, was this woman pretending to be him? He had no idea there was a second person following the same code and values he did back in the days, he would've- and why would that woman believe someone was pretending to be him?

"The original Robin Hood died. 25 years ago." Said Robyn, still fighting the tears behind her eyes. She had to find out who would be so cruel and do such a thing? The whole town knew how she struggled about growing up without her dad. 'He was my father and i am following his legacy. Now who-"

Realisation clicked both of their faces at the same time.

How the hell could it be possible? How was he alive? Was he even really here? Watching his face she felt like he was sincere and truly just as shocked as she was.

The bow fell, tears gathered in both of their eyes.

"Are you..." Her voice cracked. "Are you my father? Are you Robin of Locksley?"

A beat. Then two.

"I am." He whispered. His throat too tight to speak.

He knew she looked familiar. She had his eyes, all those years ago, Regina had been right.

He took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from falling. She had grown so much, he had missed so much. But he now finally had a chance to make up for it, to get to know her and be there for her in a way a father should be.

"Is it…" His throat felt tight. He could feel it would be a evening filled with emotions. "Would it be okay if.." he raised a hand and immediately put it down. This had to be on terms. For all he knew she hated him for the sacrifice he had made all those years ago. He took another calming breath and continued."Would you be okay if i hugged you?"

And then she surprised him.

Once again.

She crossed the distance separating them and put her arms around him.

Almost immediately, he put his arms around her too and could hear and feel her sob, feel her shoulders shake.

Robin didn't cry much during his life.

The first time he did, was when he decided to cut ties with his family and go live in the forest as a thief. He never regretted it, but he couldn't deny that he missed his parents.

Then there was during his life with Marian, at their wedding, when she got pregnant and gave birth to Roland, and finally when she died. That time was probably the worst of his life.

After that there had been Regina, he cried twice when he was with her, when he had to leave her, and when he got her back. She was probably the only person who could make him feel whole and alive again after all these years of mourning.

And that had been it.

Until now.

He couldn't quite believe how grown up his daughter was, he was so proud of her, for taking on his legacy and he couldn't wait to find out more about her.

.::.

"Alice!" Said Regina, trying to find her way through the crowd.

When the blonde heard her, she turned around and smiled at her, "Hello your majesty!"

Regina smiled, "You don't have to call me that, i'm soon going to be your aunt in law" She chuckled, "About that, have you seen your fiancé? I uh…" She sighed, how to announce that her long dead father was back and wanted to meet her? She settled with "I have a surprise for her."

"I think she went outside, she got a little hot here with all the dancing."

Her first instinct was to smile back, after all, it was hot in that room. And then she realised. Robin was outside. "Oh my god." She whispered. Suddenly, she was freaking out, Robyn didn't know her father was back, she'd surely think someone was pretending to be him, it always had been a sore spot for her, it would take a lot to get her to not lash out. She knew Alice could help, they had to move. "Come with me." she said, almost running.

As they were walking, Alice couldn't help but ask. "Uhm, what's happening?"

"Remember when i told Robyn about her father?" She said, not slowing down one bit.

"Yes, your lost love, i'm still really sorry about that by the way."

"Yeah well, don't be. He's back." She tried to sound casual. She did. But that sounded way to exciting even to hear own ears.

"He's back?! How?"

"I'm not sure yet, but he's right outside."

"Right outside? Wha- Oh god, Robyn!"

"You got it now."

When they got to the entrance of the Castle, both of them stopped. Here they were.

Robin and his daughter, hugging and crying.

Instantly a smiled appeared on both of their faces.

"Well, i guess the introductions have been made." Said Regina taking a few steps towards them as they were breaking apart. Both of them chuckled.

"Yes, my love, they have." Said Robin while taking the brunette's hand. They smiled at each other before he turned to his daughter. "I'm so proud to see you're trying to follow my legacy Robyn, so so proud."

As Robyn started to tear up again, she quickly erased all evidence of tears with her hand and took a deep breath. "And i'm so happy to finally meet you." Finally a smile appeared on her face.

"I truly want to get to know you, be a father and catch up on everything that i've missed." He says, putting his hand on her arm.

She smiles. Again. She really needs to get a grip, she thinks. But she had waited her whole life for this, so screw that. "I think one of the most important thing i want you to know is my beautiful fiancé." She says, putting her arms around the woman she loved to get her to come closer. "Her name is Alice."

"I'm so very pleased to meet you Alice." Said the man while checking her hand. "I'm excited to get to know the woman who stole my daughter heart."

Both of them chuckled.

"How about, i let you three have a little chat," interrupted Regina, "And i'll go get Roland for you?"

"You're amazing" Said Robin before quickly pecking her.

As the conversation started again, Regina walked away back to the Castle gardens.

.::.

And sure thing, here he was.

Before she approached him, she decided to look at him.

He had grown so much too since Robin died.

She remembered, so well the day she came back to find out that he was gone, when she decided a week later to go and visit him. That day had been both a blessing and awful at the same time. Seeing and sharing his pain only made hers worse but eventually, with time, they got better together.

She kept going to him, checking in on him.

But no matter how close they got,she had no idea how to break that news to him.

How do you tell a child who suffered that much in his life that the father he thought was long gone is now back? Was he even going to believe it?

Here goes nothing, she thought as she took the first few steps in his direction.

She could feel her heart beat faster.

"Roland?" She said, as softly as she could, not wanting to surprise him.

He smiled back as she sat next to him. "How is your evening?"

"It's good," He said,"I got to know Robyn a bit better as well as her fiancé, i still don't think we're going to be best friends" he chuckled, remembering the first time he met his step sister and swore he would never talk to her again because she won a game they played. "But we will get along fine, i suppose."

"Good." Smiled Regina, "Listen Roland, i… have some news for you."

She realised she had his attention when he turned his head to look at her. So she took a deep breath, and decided to just say it. "Your father's back."

Immediately, the color drained from his face, he had difficulties to swallow, "Regina, if this is a joke-"

"It's not," she interrupted him. "I know what this means to you, and you know what it means to me, i wouldn't do that."

It's only then, with that reassurance that the first smile broke on his face and emotions filled his eyes. "He really is back?"

"Yes," She could feel the same emotion gripping her, "He's waiting for you right outside the Castle."

.::.

Robin couldn't be more in awe of his daughter.

Now that he knew, he could see she had his dimple, his eyes and apparently his archery skills.

The more he learned the more he loved her and he couldn't wait to be there for her wedding.

It's only when he heard a breathless "Dad?!" that his gaze left her.

Roland.

Dear, sweet, Roland.

It didn't take more than a second for them to hold each other, both crying. "I missed you," whispered Robin, "I missed you so much my boy."

God he was so tall, almost as tall as him. And he could see he still had his mother's curls and eyes. When he heard him say that he missed him too, Robin felt like his heart was about to explode. "I'm so excited to know everything, every details i missed of your life."

Roland just nodded.

He had always been a quite boy, especially after losing Robin, but for once it was out of happiness.

.::.

They stayed at the party for a few hours, Robin happily reuniting with his friends and family, catching up on the things he missed.

It's only a few hours later that he found Regina sitting by herself underneath her apple tree (he was still confused as to how did her castle end up in storybrooke.) and decided to join her.

They smile at each other, and he placed a quick kiss on her hand as he sat down next to her. "Is something troubling you?"

She shrugged. "Not really, i'm the happiest i have been in a long time. it's just.." She took a deep breath and then looked him in the eyes. "I just never thought i'd get to be this happy ever again."

He kissed her, pouring every bit of love and reassurance he could into that kiss and put his forehead against her. Both letting their eyes closed, breathing each other and the moment in. "It's real, and i promise you, i'll do my very best to never get away from you ever again." Taking her hand, he looked at her in the eyes, "I meant what i said. You are my future."

Too stunned for words, she just nodded.

She couldn't believe that she had it all.

She finally got her happy ending.


End file.
